Is this my Destiny
by goten365
Summary: Android 18's thoughts as she is absorbed by Cell


Is This My Destiny? Is This My Destiny?  Authors note:This whole story is inside 18's thoughts. 

This is not good. He out smarted us. I know there isn't the slightest thing I can do I can't see him so I am a sitting duck. He can See me perfectly. He can get to me and I can't stop him. I have got to get out of here this can't possibly be my destiny. There is no way I am going to let this thing, this monster absorb me. NO WAY!!! I don't care if I can't see I am still going to put up a fight. 

The little bald guy is going to try and protect me. If he could just hold off Cell for just a little bit I might be able to get back my vision and put up a fight. I know that they will kill me even if I do survive, but I would rather die than live forever in that creep. Anythings better than being a part of Cell. 

The little man is shot off. I havn't even partially gotten my vision back. Now I am really doomed!!! There is absolutely nothing holding him back from me. This cannot be happening. I am not a little weakling who can be pushed around. I will not let this happen. 

Well nobody here to protect me, I have to fight for my own self, I am just as strong as everybody else. How in the world can it be possible that Dr. Gero wanted us to power Cell that is so idiotic. 

I can't run, Cell is faster than me, I can't see him to dodge him, I am toatally defenseless against him. All I can do is hope that I can hold him off till the others can see. Then Will die a death that is not an embarassing one. 

I jump up and start throwing wild punches at him. None of them hit him... It. Then all of a sudden I feel his tail over my head and I feel him pulling me in with a force I can not fight against. pulling me up. I try to keep my self down but without success. I hear the bald little man kicking and screaming, I know then why he saved me, It was because he was in love with me. He tells Cell to leave her alone. Her... In his eyes I am not a monster like Cell. 

Kami, Help me, please don't let him get me, Please do not go through with this, I will do anything. I will even let you kill me, . I don't want to spend the rest of eternity in this... this... thing... this MONSTER! I havn't even hurt any body who didn't do harm on me. Do I really deserve this? I feel myself being pulled up even further into the monster. I am being suffocated. I feel scared... Sad. Why did Gero steal me away from my home? Why? I did nothing to him. Then he dooms me to spending eternity inside this monster. While Cell has the time of his life, thinking I am just a little toy that belongs to him, When in all actuality I have a mind, I have a life, **I DO NOT BELONG TO HIM NOR DOCTOR GERO!** They think that Just because they modified me into an android that I belong to them. They are wrong. 

I slip even further into the monster, while he is laughing at the little man for fighting him. The only part of me in the outside world is my feet. Dangling outside. I feel so helpless that my entire body is almost locked up. I muster just enough energy to pull and slow the process down a little. But Cell is still much stronger than me and I eventually pulled into him. 

I am surrounded by the monsters tail. Cell weakens his powers on me as if to savor the moment and tourcher me. I hate him. That little Creep. This is so grose. I start to cry for the first time in my life. I know I don't have a chance any more. I get pulled even further very, Very slowly. I slip past 17 and feel all types of needles and cords around him. I get pulled into a nice comfy area of the stomache. Then the comfy area turns rock solid and becomes the most uncomfortable place I have ever been. I am pushed into a ball. Then pulled out and stretched till every muscle in my body aches. Then I open my eyes. Since I am an android I can see everything perfectly and it isn't dark my eyes light it up. Needeles come and poke me and my energy starts to drain out. I feel weakened. 

Gero you idiot I wish I could kill you a thousand times over and over again. 

I get twisted and turned poked and a new cord hooks to my belly button and starts pulling energy out of me. I know my infinite energy is gone it is hooked up to cell but there is a back up supply in my brain keeping my brain alive and giving me life in my brain. My body can stay alive because it dosn't need food. I have to live like this till, there is no till it is forever! I start to cry again, the only thing I can do. I wish I was dead. 

  
  
  


[Back to home][1]

  
  
  


[ ][2]

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: http://www.stats4all.com/asp/login.asp?sSiteName=ssj2gohan030



End file.
